


Cigarette

by samushou_25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, adult osamu, adult shouyou, berlayarlah rare pair ku, ini versi indonesia nya, merokok, osahina
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samushou_25/pseuds/samushou_25
Summary: Shouyou mencoba menarik perhatian Osamu





	Cigarette

Jam 12.00 merupakan jam makan siang di kantor Shouyou.

Shouyou menolehkan kepala nya ke kiri dan kanan. Saat ini dia sedang mencari seseorang. Seseorang yang biasanya akan lewat dan menuju balkon di saat jam makan siang.

“Ah itu dia” gumam Shouyou saat melihat sang target terlihat

Si target merupakan Pria tinggi dengan rambut di cat abu abu. Shouyou pertama kali melihat pria ini saat ada meeting dengan Divisi yang ditempati si pria. Sejak saat itu Shouyou mulai menaruh perhatian kepada nya dan Shouyou bertekad untuk mencuri perhatian si pria.

Shouyou memulai nya dengan memperhatikan gerak gerik si pria, apa yang dia suka, benda favorit nya apa dan lain lain. Shouyou sendiri tau hal yang dia lakukan terlihat tidak sopan dan menyeramkan. Mirip seperti stalker. Tapi Shouyou perlu melakukan ini, dia harus.

Shouyou menyadari satu hal. Setiap jam makan siang datang, si pria akan berjalan ke balkon kantor dan merokok di sana. Shouyou mendapat ide. Dia mulai berlatih merokok semenjak itu.

Lalu hari ini, sama seperti biasanya, si pria berjalan menuju balkon. Dengan sigap, Shouyou langsung mengikuti si pria.

“Oh hai, Hinata-san. Tumben melihat mu disini” sapa si pria dengan ID bertuliskan Miya Osamu yang tergantung di leher nya

“Senang bertemu dengan mu juga, Miya-san” balas Shouyou sembari mengeluarkan rokok nya

 _Kau bisa Shouyou. Kau pasti bisa. Kau sudah latihan_ Shouyou berusaha menyemangati dirinya dalam hati

“Aku tak tau kalau kau merokok, Hinata-san” tanya Osamu dengan sebelah alis terangkat

“U-uh... i-itu.. a-anu.. Aku sudah merokok sejak SMA.. iya SMA ahahahaha” Balas Shouyou dengan tawa terbata

Osamu hanya mengangkat bahu nya dan menghembuskan asap rokok nya

Shouyou mulai menyalakan rokok nya dan menghisap nya. Namun alangkah sial nya Shouyou, begitu dia menghisap rokok itu, Shouyou langsung terbatuk batuk seperti tiada hari esok.

Osamu yang terkejut dengan suara batuk yang cukup keras itu langsung mengusap usap punggung Shouyou untuk menenangkannya

Setelah Shouyou kembali tenang, Osamu tertawa sangat keras bahkan sampai terlihat air mata di mata nya

Shouyou sudah melakukan nya, Shouyou sudah mempermalukan diri nya sendiri di hadapan sang tambatan hati nya

**Author's Note:**

> Hshshsh ini tadinya ud dipost yang Inggris, tapi ngerasa kurang aja hshsh  
> Inggris ku masih belum bagus banget, jadi post yang versi Indo nya juga  
> Tolong jangan merokok hanya untuk impress crush kalian :')  
> Merokok itu tidak baik  
> ini hanya fanfic


End file.
